Lucky's Cuddly Dinosaur
Summary Lucky is excited for having a sleepover with Dumpling and can't find his cuddly dinosaur. Dumpling recalls that he left him at Play park. So, they go there to get his cuddly dinosaur back. Characters Presenting On Lucky's Cuddly Dinosaur *Dumpling *Lucky *Uncle Harry *Cadpig *Scary Lion *Mayor Ed Pig *Scallions *The Chipmunks *Ariana Grande *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Two-Tone Recap Lucky is spending the night with Dumpling for a sleepover. Dumpling always sleeps with her teddy bear and Lucky always slept his cuddly dinosaur that he had when he was a little Dalmatian puppy. When Bendy was going to get his cuddly dinosaur out of his bag, he was not there. Lucky thought for sure he packed his cuddly dinosaur in his bag. Dumpling and Lucky stopped and thought. Perdita recalls that she and Bendy were at play park and Perdita thought that Lucky's cuddly dinosaur fell out of his bag because it was opened. Lucky really needed to get his cuddly dinosaur back. So, Dumpling and Lucky went out on a night time emergency rescue to get Lucky's cuddly dinosaur from play park to take back for his sleepover at Dumpling's house. First, they had to figure out the quickest way to play park. They try to ask Spike but he was asleep. So, they tried waking him up. When Uncle Harry woke up, he thought it was morning and it wasn't. So, Dumpling and Lucky explained to Uncle Harry that they needed to find Lucky's Cuddly Dinosaur who is lost. Uncle Harry was in shock but accepted the request to help Lucky find his cuddly dinosaur. The viewer had to say Uncle Harry and the viewer did so. Uncle Harry explained that the quickest to get to play park is to pass the animal center, pass Hubie's barn to get to play park. So, Perdita and Bendy got going. They stopped for a moment because Lucky was still sad that he left his cuddly dinosaur behind at play park. Suddenly, a dalmatian puppy peeked out and cheers up Lucky. Dumpling told Lucky that it was Two-Tone who was trying to cheer him up. Lucky felt a little better and decided to catch that star. Suddenly more stars appeared. Dumpling and Lucky catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, they reach the animal center. They see Major Ed Pig as he blows the conch shell. Major Ed Pig came down and said hi to his cousin Dumpling and her friend Lucky. Mayor Ed Pig explained that the grown up animals were trying to find their babies for bedtime. The grown up capybara finds her baby and so did the armadillo. The mama macaw, tapir and banana bird can't find their babies. So, they started helping out the mama macaw who went caw-caw. They listened for a tweet-tweet, a high pitched caw-caw and a chirp-chirp. The viewer finds the baby macaw in the tree. Next, Dumpling, Lucky and Major Ed Pig help tapir who went squeak-squeak. Once again, they listened for the tweet-tweet, caw-caw and chirp-chirp. They find the baby tapir behind the rock which moved completely out of the way. Finally, they help the banana bird which went tweet-tweet and the baby banana bird was behind the coconuts. After all the moms found their babies for bedtime,Dumpling knew a song in Spanish to get the babies to go to sleep. It was called "Buena Noches" which means "good night". After the song, the animals were fast asleep. Dumpling and Lucky had to get going. They were on their way to play park to find Lucky's cuddly dinosaur. Major Ed Pig wishes Lucky "buena suerte" for good luck. After passing the animal center, they see Scallion 1, 2 and 3 at his barn who was getting ready for bed. Hubie showed Perdita and Bendy his 9 guys and says he can't go to sleep without 'em. Lucky tells Scallions that he sleeps with his cuddly dinosaur but lost him at play park. Scallions thought that was a bummer. And then Scallions told Lucky: "Aww, I hope you find him." Suddenly, they heard Scary Lion. Scallions thought Scary Lion will try to swipe his 9 guys. Scary Lion sneaks behind Dumpling, Lucky and the Scallions and swiped Scallions' 9 guys and hid them inside their barn. Lucky decided to climb up to the top of the barn and throw down Scallions' stuffed animals one at a time. Lucky looked around and said that it's dark in the barn and needed something to see in the dark. So, Dumpling tries to ask Cadpig. But, Cadpig was asleep. Dumpling tries to wake up Capig. She tries to shout out loud. Cadpig wakes up and Cadpig saw it was still night time. Dumpling explained to Cadpig that Scary Lion swiped The Scallions' guys and Lucky needs something to see in the dark. Cadpig was surprised but accepts the assignment for Lucky. The viewer just has to say "Cadpig" and the viewer did so. Lucky needed something to see in the dark. The viewer finds a flashlight. They get it out and pass the flashlight to Lucky. Now, that Lucky has a flashlight, he can throw down all 9 of the Scallions' guys to the ground. The viewer counts along with Lucky. After that, the Scallions catches his 9 guys. their were so happy. After the Scallions got back his 9 guys, he tells Dumpling and Lucky that he has to get something. Dumpling and Lucky shrug but they got going again to play park. The sun was setting. Dumpling and Lucky needed a way to get up to play park. Suddenly, they see The Scallions in his hot air balloon. The Scallion brought their balloon for Dumpling and Lucky so they can get up to play park. The Scallions says "abajo" to lower their balloon to ground. Dumpling and Lucky thanked Scallions. The Scallions reminds Dumpling and Lucky to say "arriba" for "up" and "abajo" for "down". The Scallions had to get to bed and wished them good luck. Dumpling and Lucky say "arriba" and the balloon raised up into the sky. Along the way, they see Ariana Grande. They made a wish. Dumpling and Lucky wished to find Lucky's dinosaur. Ariana Grande hopes their wish comes true. Dumpling and Bendy thanked Ariana Grande. After that, Dumpling saw play park down below. Dumpling and Lucky say "abajo" to lower the balloon down to play park. After that, they jump out and look around for Lucky's cuddly dinosaur. They check the swing set and the slide and suddenly, they find Lucky's cuddly dinosaur in the sandbox. Luckyy was pleased to get his cuddly dinosaur back and Dumpling had good news for him. Dumpling tells Lucky that they can now have their sleepover. Back at Dumpling's house, Dumpling's teddy bear rides on top of Lucky's cuddly dinosaur on top of a pile of pillows and imagined that it was a volcano. Lucky goes: "Don't worry Osito, I can get us down from this volcano. I'm a flying dinosaur." Dumpling goes: "Excelente, let's go. Then they both go, "vamos abajo". Lucky was so glad to get his cuddly dinosaur back so that he can have his sleepover with Dumpling. Dumpling gets in her bed and Lucky gets in his bed and get tucked in. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig flick the light switch off. Lucky tells Dumpling good night and loves her. Dumpling replies and says she couldn't have found Lucky's cuddly dinosaur without the viewer's help. And that's the time where Lucky finds his cuddly dinosaur at play park and where Lucky had his sleepover with Dumpling at her house. Places In Episode *Mayor Ed Pig's Animal Center *The Scallions' Barn *Play Park Trivia *Dumpling & Lucky are in their pajamas after they got back Lucky's Cuddly Dinosaur from play park. *This is the 73rd episode of the show. *Stuart Little and Kanga do not appear in this episode. *Cadpig and Uncle Harry might be sleeping during Dumpling's adventure because it is almost bedtime. *This is the second time Uncle Harry asks the viewer(s) to say "Uncle Harry", as well as Cadpig's (number) time asking the viewer(s) to say "Cadpig!" Gallery Dumpling.jpg Lucky-personnage-les-101-dalmatiens-03.jpg Uncle Harry in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png Cadpigheadache.jpg Scarylion.jpg RollOutThePorkBarrel24.jpg Rapscallions2.png Alvin and the chipmunks meets wolfman ending.flv 000075542.jpg Mummy-Pig.jpg Daddy Pig.png Two-TonesSmile.jpg Explorer Star Two-Tone Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes